sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Emblem: Three Houses
is an upcoming tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo Switch published by Nintendo and developed by Intelligent Systems and Koei Tecmo Games. It will be released worldwide on July 26, 2019. It is the sixteenth entry in the long-running ''Fire Emblem series and the first on a home console since 2007's Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. As the first game in the series with HD visuals, Three Houses features more detailed graphics than previous installments. The game focuses on four protagonists: the teacher (the player character, named "Byleth" by default), and three students and heirs of their countries, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude. Unlike in the two previous mainline Fire Emblem games where Yūsuke Kozaki was the artist responsible for the character design of the games, Three Houses have a new artist working on it in this position which is Chinatsu Kurahana who's mainly known for doing character design for otome games like 7'scarlet and Uta no Prince-sama in the past. Plot The game takes place on the continent of Fódlan. The landmass is divided into three rival nations who are now at peace: the Adrestian Empire to the south and west, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus to the north, and the Leicester Alliance to the east. At the center of the continent is the Garegg Mach monastery, home of the Church of Seiros and its Officer's Academy. The academy comprises three houses, each populated with students from their respective nations: The Black Eagles, Blue Lions or Golden Deer. The player character's name and gender may be chosen by the player, but is named "Byleth" by default. Once part of a mercenary group led by their father Jeralt, Byleth is offered a position to teach at the academy after an unexpected incident. As they start to teach their students, including Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude, the heirs of their respective home countries, Byleth begins to see Sothis, a mysterious girl only they can see. Development Nintendo first announced that a Fire Emblem game was in development for the Nintendo Switch in January 2017 during a Nintendo Direct focused on the series. An expected release date of 2018 was given for the then-unnamed game. The next new information was at an E3 2018 presentation. The stated release then slipped back into early 2019, but the game's name was announced and video footage shown. In February 2019, the game was showcased in another Nintendo Direct displaying new game and story details including a second delay with the game's release date falling on July 26, 2019 and the confirmation that the game was co-developed by Koei Tecmo Games. According to an interview with Intelligent Systems director Kusakihara and Nintendo EPD director Genki Yokota, without the help of the developers at Koei Tecmo Games which they worked together before in Fire Emblem Warriors, the game in it's current state wouldn't be possible to be made - or at least, not made as fast - as the studio has more experience on creating large-scale battles with many characters on screen, so for the first time the series could use many soldiers in its battle units unlike in the past where only one character would fight with another. With this, Intelligent Systems was responsible for game design, story, graphics, gameplay and all of it's aspects except programming which is where Koei Tecmo really helped in the development of the game and made many of it's features possible. Reception Polygon reported that Three Houses "looked incredible" and more faithful to the series' animated aesthetic when compared to past games. Both Eurogamer and The Verge compared the academy setting to Harry Potter's Hogwarts school of magic. Notes References Category:Video games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2019 Category:Fire Emblem video games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch-only games Category:Tactical role-playing video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender